Unexpected Part 2
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Second installment of Unexpected. Read Unexpected. Law struggles to find Lacey in time and its getting closer to her due date.
1. Chapter 1

"Bepo please tell me you have something!" Law exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry captain." Bepo said apologetic as he bowed his head.

"Stop standing around and find her! All of you!" Law yelled as he walked out of the room.

'Lacey please be ok!' Law said to himself

Weeks had passed since Lacey had been kidnapped and Law was getting hysterical finding it hard to deal with Lacey being far away and not knowing if she is safe or not. Not knowing if their child is safe.

Law stood in his room looking at Lacey's belongings taking some of her clothes out the draws looking at them trying to remember times with Lacey but all that comes to mind is the arguments they had been having. 'Why was I such a jerk just after I got her back I started pushing her away? How could I do that?' Law said to himself as he mentally slapped himself for being a bad lover.

"Hey wake up beautiful." A man smiled as he stroked Lacey's cheeks.

Lacey opened her eyes slowly to see a new face in front of her "Who are you?"

"My name is Kan beautiful." He smiled as he kissed her cheek softly

"Don't touch me!" Lacey stated firmly as she slapped him.

"Don't make me tie you up again beautiful." He smiled as he held her arm pulling her close to him using his other hand to hold her face kissing her lips softly. Lacey tried to pull away but he held her face firmly not letting her move "Get dressed and join me for breakfast. Got to keep both your strengths up" he said as he ran his hand across her belly rubbing it slightly "Put that on." He said pointing to the dress on the side.

Lacey was too far along with her pregnancy to fight there was to many people on this ship and fighting would harm her baby and she didn't want that. She knew she had to put all her trust in Law and hope that he could find her.

Lacey pulled the dress on like all the dresses she had been wearing this dress also defined her bump she was unsure what this Kan guy wanted but it was clear it had something to do with her baby. This fact scared her why would they want her and her baby. She was sick of dressing up and playing according to this Kan guy's plan.

After dressing and doing her hair and applying makeup like she had been taught the past few weeks, she was escorted to the dining area of the ship. Kan stood up from the table approaching Lacey with a smile taking her hand and showing her to her seat pulling the chair out for her as she sat down.

"We have to keep you and that baby well fed, so eat as much as you like beautiful." Kan smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"What do you want with me and my baby?" Lacey asked as she pulled away from the man

Kan sat down opposite her "Well I don't see the harm in telling you now. Since you're going to be my wife in a week."

"What?" Lacey exclaimed

"You are the granddaughter of Monkey D Garp, the daughter of Monkey D Dragon and the twin sister of Monkey D Luffy. Your lineage speaks for itself. I planned to have my own baby with you but I don't mind first raising the offspring of the warlord Trafalgar Law after I will give you my baby." He smiled as he "You will be my wife in a week got to marry you before that baby pops out of you. Got to have some leverage in case your ex lover decides to pay us a visit."

"You think ill marry you? Never! I'll never have your baby. Or let you raise mine and Law's baby ever. He will come for me before that he will never let you marry me or raise his baby!"

"We will see about that. Eat." Kan smiled as he excused himself from the room.

'He wants me because of my lineage and he wants my baby for the same reason. Law where are you? I need you, our baby needs you.' Lacey said to herself as she rubbed her belly as she ate some of the food in front of her. 'I will protect you little one I won't let hurt you. Your daddy will come get us, he will don't you worry little one.' Lacey smiled as she rubbed her belly.

Lacey rubbed her belly smiling as she remembered Law rubbing her belly softly talking to their baby was he did so smiling up at her. 'I miss you Trafalgar' Lacey said as a tear ran down her face at the memories she had of law. The day they met, the day he told her he loved her and all the days in between she loved everything about that man and she wanted him with her so badly. She wanted his arms around her holding her close. To see his smile to taste his kiss she missed everything about the man. She missed walking into the study and seeing him asleep with his face in a book or when he gives her weird looks for eating bread.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled as he burst into the study.

"What is it Bepo?" Law asked as he lifted his head from the desk

"We found their ship!"

"Where?"

"A few islands ahead. It will take us a few days to get there. They didn't hide their tracks very well." Bepo said with a smile.

"That's great, well done Bepo." Law stated as he hugged the bear. Bepo smiled as he patted his captain on the head as he snuggled Bepo's fur.

"We will get her back soon captain!"

Law smiled happy that it won't be long in till he sees the women he loves again. Won't be long in till he gets to hold her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning beautiful!" Kan smiled down at Lacey

"Do you have to do that every morning? Makes me feel nauseous!" Lacey replied as she sat up on what had now become 'her' bed.

"Not long now in till we are married and welcome our child into the world!" Kan said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm not marrying you and this is not your child and never will be!"

"Don't be like that." Kan waved as he left the room

'Law where are you I need you, we need you.' Lacey said to herself as she grunted and rubbed her tummy.

"Oh!" Lacey said loudly as she felt pain in her stomach "Good I'm ok now." She smiled as the pain went away.

"Captain! There's their ship!" Bepo yelled as the submarine emerged from the water and Bepo was pointing at the ship in front of them.

"Get closer Bepo!" Law commanded Bepo nodded in response. Once they had gotten close enough Law jumped off his ship and on to theirs to find his lover.

"Captain wait what's the...plan?" Shachi asked as he watched Law leave.

"I guess we follow him and find Lacey!" Penguin stated as he followed his captain on to the other ship.

"You need to calm down little one your mummy's in pain!" Lacey said as she was bent over holding on to the side breathing heavily trying to elevate the sudden pain. Wasn't long before the pain subsidised and she ventured further down the corridor in aims of getting some food.

"What do you want to eat today little one?" Lacey smiled as she held her belly "Oh!" She said loudly as she bent over slightly before regaining her composure and walking into the dining room to see a table full of food.

"Lacey please sit next to me." Kan smiled from his seat.

"I'll sit here thank you!" Lacey stated as she pulled a chair out which was furthest away from Kan but was stopped from sitting down by his hand on her back guiding her to a seat next to his.

"It's best if you sit next to me my love." Kan said smiling as he pushed on Lacey's shoulders slightly to make her sit down.

"I'll never be your love!" Lacey hissed.

"Sir!" a man said as he barged through the door.

"Cant you see I am having breakfast with my future wife!" Kan screamed

"But sir..."

"What is it?"

"Trafalgar Law is on the ship!"

"What? Get rid of him! Now!" Kan screamed

"Yes sir!" The man replied as he shut the door behind him.

"Trafalgar?" Lacey said smiling "Oh, Ohhh!" Lacey said in pain.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kan asked

"You! You make me sick!"

"That is not at all lady like!"

"Like I care!"

"Captain in here!" Bepo said as he waved the captain over

"What is it Bepo?" Law asked as he looked into the room Bepo was standing in front of.

"It's a girl's room! Look a crib." Bepo stated pointing to the crib.

"So this creep doesn't just want Lacey now but wants our baby too!"

Law and Bepo ventured further into the ship looking for Lacey and fighting all that crossed their paths.

"You can't go any further!" The slime man screamed as he blocked Law's path.

"Not you again!" Law stated

"Leave now or I'll kill you!"

Law laughed in response "Room!" Law said as a circle appeared "Shambles!" he added as he watched the slim mans limbs switch with one another.

"Turn me back!" The slime man screamed from on the floor.

Law just laughed as he walked past the man. Law pushed the door in front of him open and standing there was Lacey he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Trafalgar!" Lacey smiled as she went to run to him.

"Not so fast my love!" Kan shouted as he grabbed her pushing her back against his front "You're not going anywhere!"

"She's coming with me! Let her go!" Law yelled back as he started to walk closer.

"Come any closer and ill kill her!" Kan stated as he brought a knife to Lacey's throat "What is that? Did you just pee yourself?" Kan asked inquiring about the puddle that was by Lacey's feet.

"OH!" Lacey yelled as she was hunched forward in pain.

"Shit!" Law said quietly "I don't have time for this! Room! Shambles!" Law stated as he used his ability to switch the guys limbs with one another before running up to Lacey "How you holding up?"

"I'm ok" Lacey smiled "Oh it hurts!"

"You're having the baby Lacey."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Law couldn't help but laugh a little "Let's get you home!" Law smiled as he put an arm around her helping her through the corridors and onto the ship where the rest of the crew were waiting "Bepo let's get out of here!"

"Yes captain!" Bepo replied

"Let's go have that baby!" Law smiled as he helped Lacey to the infirmary.

"Come on you can do it one more push!" Law commanded as he saw his baby's head emerging "Come on nearly there!" Law smiled "Here we go!" He stated as he hooked his fingers under the babys armpits and pulled slightly letting the baby slide out.

Law quickly wrapped him up before handing him to his lover "It's a boy!" Law smiled as he cut the cord.

"He looks like his daddy!" Lacey smiled as she stroked her son's dark blue hair.

"No he's cute definitely takes after you!" Law smiled as he sat next to her kissing her lips softly pressing his head against hers "I love you Lacey, so much!"

"I love you to Trafalgar!" She smiled as she kissed him. "This little one needs a name!"

"Any ideas?"

"Ace?"

"Ace? Yeah, I like it." Law smiled as Lacey handed him his son to hold "Ace it is!" He smiled as the baby wrapped his hand around Law's finger.

Law handed the baby back to Lacey before poking his head out the door and telling his crew they could come in and see the baby.

"It's so cute!" Bepo smiled

"It's a boy Bepo!" Law stated

"He's so cute!" Bepo giggled

All of the crew sat around looking and holding the baby excited by the new life and the newest crew member they had obtained.

AN – Not completely finished yet may write a few more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at you! You're getting so big!" Lacey smiled at her baby who was lying on her bed giggling at his father pulling faces.

"Hard to believe he's six months old already!" Law stated as he poked his sons chubby cheek.

"He's looking more like you each day." Lacey smiled as she picked up her baby holding him close to her chest as Law sat up and kissed her lips softly.

"Won't be long till we catch up with Luffy what do you think his reaction will be?" Law asked as he pulled Lacey onto his lap.

"I think he will be his usual self." Lacey smiled thinking about her brother.

"What do you think he will say about this?" Law asked as he touched Lacey's ring on her left hand.

"I think he will be happy and he likes you so I don't think he will care too much that we got married."

"I still say we don't spend too much time with his crew." Law stated as he touched his sons face.

"His crew are lovely, Ace will love them."

"Yeah but I don't think I can deal with them for long."

"Well you will have to he's my brother!" Lacey smiled as she stood up.

Law smiled up at his smiling wife as she handed him their son. Law kissed his son on the forehead smiling at him as he reached his arms out to him smiling up at his father. Lacey sat down beside Law resting her head on his shoulder as she watched him smiling and playing with their son.

"Captain?" Bepo asked as he stood in the door way.

"What is it Bepo?" Law asked looking up from his son.

"We will be arriving at the island where we are meeting the straw hats in about an hour."

"Thanks Bepo." Law smiled as he looked back down at his son who was leaning against his chest eating his own hands.

"Hungry bubba?" Lacey smiled as she reached for her son "Want some food?" she asked as she lifted him off Law's lap.

"What you going to feed him?" Law asked

"Half a bottle and some tomato soup. Want me to fix you something?" Lacey asked as she stood up holding her son close.

"No ill go and see how Bepo is doing." Law replied as he stood up kissing his wife on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Let's go eat bubba!" Lacey cooed as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Could he get any messier Lacey?" Law laughed as he walked over to his wife.

"He likes to grab the spoon." Lacey laughed as she wiped her sons face "Ill bath him quickly and get him changed."

"We will arrive at the island soon."

Lacey nodded as she left to bath her son. After drying and changing her son into a pair of shorts and a yellow top. While putting on his white socks Lacey could hear yelling and laughing coming from on the deck. Picking her son up she wondered towards the deck.

"Tra-guy where's Lacey?" Luffy asked standing on the deck

"She will be up in a minute." Law stated.

"Where is the beautiful Miss Lacey?" Sanji swooned

Lacey walked out the door onto the deck bumping into Franky on her way out.

"Sorry Franky!" Lacey smiled as Franky turned around.

"Super! Lacey good to..." Franky said as he turned around. "Aye?" Franky said pointing to the baby in Lacey's arms.

All of the straw hats were now looking at Lacey and her son. "Who is that?" Luffy asked as he walked closer to Lacey as he put his face in front of the baby. Ace reached out and touched Luffy's face smiling.

"Luffy this is your nephew, Ace." Lacey smiled as she looked at Luffy as he raised his head looking at her.

"My nephew?" Luffy questioned as he looked at Law and then back to his sister.

"Yes Luffy me and Law had a baby." Lacey smiled as Law stood next to her.

"He's so cute!" Luffy cooed as he ruffled the baby's hair "What's that ring for?" Luffy asked

"It's my wedding ring Luffy."

"You and Tra-guy are married? Can I hold Ace?"

"Yes Luffy." Lacey nodded as she handed her son to Luffy "Be careful with him please Luffy!"

Luffy ran around holding his nephew in the air "I said careful!" Lacey yelled.

"Sanji food!" Luffy called as he sat down with his nephew making funny faces at the boy.

Luffy handed Ace back to Lacey as Sanji called everyone over to eat. "Tra-guy come eat!"

"Where are going?" Law asked as Lacey walked past him.

"Going to get Ace's bottle he should be sleeping soon. Going to give him the rest of his bottle."

"I'll get it. You stay and catch up with Luffy." Law stated as he quickly got up ushering Lacey to sit down and eat.

"Yoho! He is a cute baby!" Brook stated as he sat next to Lacey. Ace looked at the skeleton for a while before reaching out to touch his arm still staring at Brook and smiling as he took his hand away snuggling up to his mother.

"Here." Law stated as he handed her the bottle.

"Thanks." Lacey smiled up at her husband. Lacey fed her son while listing to the straw hat crew talking and sharing stories. Ace fell asleep in Lacey's arms. "I'm going to go back to the ship. When Ace sleeps I sleep." Lacey laughed as she stood up slowly careful not to wake him. Law had agreed it was time for his crew to return to their ship also for the night and would re group with the straw hats tomorrow.

"Luffy seems quite taken by Ace." Lacey smiled as she put Ace in his crib.

"Yeah he took to him pretty well." Law agreed as he wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her closer to him kissing her on the top of the head "What do you say we get to bed." He smiled suggestively as he turned her around taking her arm and leading her into the bedroom.

Law shut the door behind him before pushing Lacey hard against it. Smiling wickedly as he attacked her neck with his lips. He pulled her clothes off roughly while putting his lips on hers. He pulled her arms roughly above her head holding them in place with his own hand. He smiled at his naked wife in front of him before taking her breast in his mouth sucking roughly earning a moan from his lover. While sucking on her breast he pushed two fingers into her mouth as she sucked them eagerly before pushing said fingers deep inside her pussy earning a loud moan in response. He moved his fingers roughly inside her causing her to wriggle in response. Law smirked as he moved to her neglected breast taking it in his mouth roughly. He bit down on her nipple roughly causing her to yelp. He removed his mouth from her breast and roughly took his hand away from her pussy. Making her shiver at the loss of contact. Law let her arms fall as he pulled his clothes off. He grabbed her hair forcing her to her knees and pushing his cock roughly in her mouth using her hair to force her to suck. He forced her to suck fast and deep. Law smiled at the tears that were escaping her eyes as he thrust deep inside her mouth feeling the back of her throat. Law pulled her away roughly pushing her onto the floor. He reached for her hair again forcing her to her feet pushing her up against the door. Pushing her head against the door law used his other arm to lift her off the ground. Lacey put her arms out to support herself. Law held her legs up as he thrust inside of her without any warning. Lacey squealed at the sudden sensation Law laughed before he thrust hard and deep inside her making her moan.

Law continued to thrust inside getting faster as he heard his wife reaching climax. He smirked as he thrust fast in order to let her come. Just as she was about to come Law stopped as he dug his fingers into her legs Lacey moved her hips fast as she moaned she began moving faster and slamming herself against Law as she reached climax once more before screaming Law's name as her grip on the wall weakened. Law pulled her back closer to him as he began to move quickly not letting Lacey recover from her orgasm as he thrust deep and hard inside her making her moan. Law held her hips forcing her down on him hard Law could feel her pussy throbbing around his cock. He moved her hips up and down faster as he felt himself getting close. He pushed her roughly against the door causing her to yell before he thrust hard and fast inside her hearing her moan his name as she was again close to reaching climax. He pushed her harder against the wall with every thrust he couldn't help but smile at his wife coming yet again as he slammed his cock inside of her. Law pulled out roughly as he let Lacey fall to the ground causing her to yelp at the sudden impact with her floor. She sat up leaning against the door eyes half lidded. Law forced his cock inside her mouth once again pulling on her hair forcing her deeper. Law pulled her hair making her move back and forth he felt himself getting close as he moaned at the feeling of her mouth around his cock he made her move faster before pulling out and coming on her face. Law smirked as he bent down to look at his lover. Law kissed his lovers bleeding lips which he guessed had been from him slamming her face against the wall.


End file.
